Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Typist Massacre
Summary: "MAMA!" I scream as I let go of his hand and run after the car as fast as my small legs could carry me in the pouring rain,"MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME!" *Jounouchi's past.* R&R pls
1. Default Chapter

*Discalmer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I am just using the characters for my own amusant to bring entertainment   
to others. Also I do not own Savage Garden or their songs, I just happen to be a huge fan that gets inspired by their music... thank you.  
  
  
Hello everyone. This season my family and I suffered a great loss. My aunt died on December 15 of 2002 in her sleep. I would like to   
dedicate this fan fiction to her in her memory.   
  
You won't be forgotten...  
  
P.S. For maximum emotional experiance I advise you to download the song "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden  
and listen to it while reading.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass  
And furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming  
Now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go bye so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it  
Through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys  
And another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are grocereies to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go bye so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write   
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're gonna make it  
  
Another ditch in the road   
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go bye so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it...  
  
~~ Savage Garden 


	2. A look back into hell

Because of my mood and what I've had to go through this week I'm not in the best of moods so this will be a angst fic. But angst is good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
'Make them stop... make them stop.'  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
Glass shattering...  
Bloody screams...  
More yelling...  
More cursing...  
More hurting...  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!"  
  
They're fighting again and nothing I can do to stop it... just pray to god...   
  
'Make them stop... make them stop'  
  
If he even exsits that is...  
  
  
  
She screams as she falls and hits the small table, breaking it. She's bleeding, she's hurt but it doesn't matter to him... nothing does.  
He beats her as she pleas and begs for him to stop, the baby's crying.  
He picks her up by the wrist and twists her arm almost breaking it, she kicks him in the shin, he lets go.  
  
'Make them stop... make them stop.'  
  
I watch the cruel act displayed before my young eyes from my room which I share with my sister, Serenity. I wish I didn't have to watch it,   
but I have no choice. Our bedroom door is broken and won't close propperly, a result from a pervious fight they had not too long ago.  
There is no closet in the small room so I hide under my bed, just praying, 'Make them stop... make them stop.'  
  
He gets back up, grabs a vase and hits her. Again she screams.  
She's done nothing, so why is it happening...  
  
It continues well into the night...  
  
'Make them stop... make them stop."  
  
  
  
  
It's late, the baby's stopped crying and no sounds of anger have been protraled for a while now. She's slowly opens the door, checking to   
see if he's fallen asleep. She starts to clean.  
  
I crawl out from the safety of my bed and step into the light of the doorway, "Mama..."  
She turns her head; her blond locks are stained with blood, eye black and her mascara leaves shadows of the path of tears, "Grab your sister."  
  
  
  
  
It's almost automatic what I do, pack a few clothes for my sister and I, grab mama's purse, and carefully take my sister out of the warmth   
of her bed waiting to flee for another few days. An act no child at the tender age of six should know what to do and do so often.  
  
She doesn't bother to turn back for a final look at the house as she leaves the carport, she never does, why should she.  
The dark streets are so familiar to me, I could tell you any route to get to the cheapest motels and hotels in the whole district, that's the only  
reasons why we three ever go out on the road... to get away.  
  
Serenity, only three... it's a good thing she's too young to know what's going on still and thankfully her bed faces the wall unlike mine which  
faces the door. That's why I'm forced to watch. She's sound alseep.  
  
Mom has very little money in her purse; fourty-six dollars. I checked, I always do. With only so much money I know where we're going,  
Motel T.Y.   
  
  
  
We get there and rent a room at the till. John the owner, I like him. A jolly man, remindes me of Santa Clause if he were a red-head and   
shaved.  
  
Room 34. The only one we could ever affored. A small cramped room only constisting two beds and a broken down coffee machine.   
We would see the odd rat and cockroach in here but what can you do, with only sixty-three dollars stored secretly away so father  
can't drink it down like he does with all our money, we're in no position to complain.  
  
It's cold in the room, it always is. Mama, sister and I all sleep in the same bed using our body heat to keep each other warm with little help  
from the thin blankets on the bed. Mama cries in her sleep, she always does, I'm use to it.  
  
  
A day turns into two then three, we are quickly running out of money. With only fifteen dollars left, we still have to buy groceries.  
Mama tires to stay calm and keep us occupided with different things, songs, stories, and games. I love it when she sings,  
her soft voice, no matter what state she was in, always sounded so beautiful to me. You never hear her sing at home. That's one of the   
reasons I liked these "Get Aways", I call them.  
  
  
We go to the market and buy a carton of milk, bread, butter and three apples. It comes to fourteen dollars and ninety-five cents.   
That's it, we were out of money.   
  
We have no choice but to go back home, she doesn't want to, I don't want to but where are we going to go for five cents?  
I take the nickle and buy something for mama, it's not much, heck it's nothing but I feel she needs it now. I bought her a small flower,  
no larger than my finger. She cries and hugs me.  
  
We wait untill night and leave the motel. Serenity's alseep as we head home in the old beat up volts wagon.   
  
It's raining as the weather forcaster over the car radio predicted. Mama turns on the window wipers to remove the falling water from the   
window so she can see where she's going. Her hands are shaking, she acts as if she knows what's going to happen once she returns and  
goes inside.   
  
  
We're in our neighbourhood, she turns off the headlights as she turns the corner and our house is in sight. She pulls the car up into  
the driveway. No lights are on outside or inside. She sighed, maybe he's not home.   
  
The door swings violently open and something grabs her and slams her to the wet ground in the pouring rain.  
  
"MAMA!" I yell just before I was grabbed and thrown to the ground the same as mama with my sister in my arms; she starts to cry as   
her head hits the cement.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU RUN OUT ON ME!"   
  
It's father, he's here and madder than ever. He grabs mama's head and throws it to the pavement.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Smack.  
  
I fall to the ground once again as my face had made contact with his fist.   
  
"Oh you a big man now? Well show me... I SAID SHOW ME!"   
  
He kicks me in my side then picks me up by the scruff of the neck and holds me up on the car roof. I can't breathe, I grab his hands  
making a pathetic attempted to pry them off while my legs start thrashing. I can't breathe. I make a lucky shot, my foot kicks him   
in the groin just hard enough he lets go. I fall from the car roof to the ground, coughing.   
  
"You little shit..." He manages to say.  
  
I roll under the car as fast I could, I'm out of his reach now, but now he's after mama and Serenity's still crying on the wet ground facing up   
towards the pouring sky, she's going drown!  
  
I quickly crawl out from under the car just as father was about to hit mama again, I grabbed his hand and bit him. 'Mama run.'   
  
Mama gets up, grabs Serenity and heads for the car. With the engine still on she drives out of the driveway.  
  
"MAMA!" I scream as I let go of his hand and run after the car as fast as my small legs could carry me in the pouring rain,  
"MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME!"   
  
I see Serenity through the back window, I can't hear what she says but I could read her lips, "Oni-chan..."  
  
"SERENITY, MAMA!" I reach out desperately with my small hand just for it to get grabbed and used to throw me to the cement.   
Father had caught up, and he was looking for revenge. He beat me in the rain until I could no longer fight back but still fully concious,  
then it happened. He tore off my clothes, threw them aside and raped me right there on the street in the pouring rain. It hurt as his   
large shaft entered through my tiny entrace, ripping it's way in and out. I screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear my cries  
for help, insted he just gagged me with is member hoping his release would fill my mouth to keep me quiet. I almost choaked when he did   
that. That was when my innocence was first torn away.   
  
When he was done he kicked me one last time and left me there to die that night. On the side of the road, in the pouring rain   
on that cold night. That's when I first met Tar, a hobo you might call him. He took me from that fateful curb, that could have been   
my grave, to a shelter where he clothed and fed me. I stayed with him for a few days, slowly healing from the vicious attack when he   
found me, my father. He yelled at Tar and took me from his grasp.  
  
  
That night it happened again, abused and raped. Left alone in that small room of mine, bedsheets stained with blood and seed...  
  
'Why didn't you make it stop...'  
  
  
  
Years when bye and I was raped and abuse of my very essence until I was nothing more than a fuck toy in his perspective.   
I wasn't even human, just a toy for his pleasure. That's why when I turned ten I started to run away from home, spend nights on the   
street and made freinds with the people that called it home. Yes there were drugs, yes there was alcohol, no I didn't touch any of that.  
I didn't want to be like my father.   
  
It wasn't until I was thirteen that I met Denver, a fairly tall and thin black man in his early thrities, when I first met him. He was a drug   
dealer and a pimp as well. He only had two hookers working for him at the time. I needed money for food when I met him; I had   
been missing from the house for a few days and been drinking nothing but water to keep the fill; a trick I invented when I was eleven.  
I tried to see if I could bumb a few dollars off him for some food, he laughed.   
  
"Sorry kid I don't give out money, unless you can fill my need."  
  
"Your need?" What kind of sick thing was he planning? It didn't matter I was hungry, "Fine whatever."  
  
He looked at me surprised, "You serious kid? You don't even know what I might have in store for you."  
  
"Probably nothing I haven't been through already."  
  
"What are you saying kid? Are you telling me that if I told you to strip down and fuck me you would do it?" His tone of voice, I could   
detect denyal in it, but that soon changed.   
  
I stripped down in the cold street, right down to my naked form in front of him at that very moment. I had no innocence left, no  
family, nothing. So why wouldn't I do it for a few bucks to get me something to eat?  
  
Denver quickly slapped me and shoved his coat in my face, "What's wrong with you boy, you do have no dignity left?! Cover yourself up!"  
  
I quickly did what he had ordered and later explained my life to him over a bowl of hot soup. He then, right there, became my second parent.  
Him and Tar where my real parents even though neither ever saw each other for they were in different parts of the district. They helped  
me keep out of trouble and kept me save, providing me with a place to stay and some food whenever I ran from home.   
  
But sad to say, my father would find me and wait until I left from the safety of their pressence before he snached me like some monster in   
the dark just to drag me kicking and screaming back home so he could do it all over again. There were times where I thought I was going   
to die, as I was beaten to an inch of my life then brutally fucked...  
  
  
It's amazing how I went through and survived those years of early childhood now that I think about it. I've kept it hidden from all   
my friends, fellow classemates, and teachers... but there's one boy who sometimes stares at me. In hate it looks like, but there's something  
in those cold blue eyes of his that seem to look right through my mask of hidden secrets and see what I have been through... he gives me  
the creeps...  
  
  
That Seto Kaiba... 


End file.
